


Nightmares

by CourtneyEllen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hurt Aaron Minyard, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard, Protective Neil Josten, The warning at the top is not as descriptive, but its aftg so just be careful!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: "It's okay, I'm here."or Aaron has a nightmare and his boys are there for himapart of the "His Twins" Universe!





	Nightmares

The feel of the Exy racquet in his hands was one that he had gotten accustomed to in his time at Palmetto. He had never played Exy really until Andrew accepted Wymack's offer for him and Nicky to join him at college. The stupid sport was worth it since he would have never been able to afford college on his own. His mother's life insurance had been wasted on an expensive car and a house for them. There was no way it would cover four years in college and medical school. Working at Eden's did not help in the slightest.

Despite how familiar the racquet felt in his hands, it was different nonetheless. It was not his backliner racquet. It was long and had more of a net than his own. It was Neil's striker racquet that Kevin had forced him to get on their way to Nicky's. It was clenched in Aaron's hands as he raced upstairs following Neil's shout.

The younger Fox had looked rather uncomfortable with how long Andrew was gone and Luther's smug face. Aaron was unsettled with how uneasy Neil looked. It took everything in him not to follow when he went searching for Andrew. It would be too suspicious and Aaron did not want to leave Nicky alone with Maria and Luther. He begun to make his way back outside when the shout of "Aaron!" echoed through the house like one of those horror movies that Nicky would make them watch only so he would have an excuse to cuddle into Kevin's side. He barely remembered grabbing the racquet from where it was leaned against the table or the sound of his feet pounding up the wood stairs.

A scene he would never forget however was waiting for him on the other side. His eyes met Neil's crumpled body first, breathing raggedly and attempting to push itself up. He then heard Andrew's laughter. Manic is the only word for it. Aaron had thought Neil's scream was scary, this had nothing on that. The worse part was that there was someone on top of Andrew.

He was burly, obviously enough muscle to hold Andrew down and fight off Neil at the same time. His hips were moving as well… Aaron's breathe was sucker punched out of his lungs, catching sight of blood and Andrew's torn jeans. The fingers trembled around the racquet, the metal feeling as if it was burning in his palm. His lips twitched, resisting the urge to cry for the brother who he had longed for more than anything. The brother that had protected him, in his own fucked up away, from his abusive mother. The brother that had believed he was unworthy of love.

Screaming was another urge he fought, rage at this monster for taking away a part of Andrew that should never be taken from someone. For thinking it was alright to do any of this. For the unknown knowledge that this was only one instance in the countless assaults in Andrew's life. That rage bubbled over in a war cry as Aaron swung the racquet in his hands towards the monster, the netting end embedding itself into the monster's skull, knocking him off Andrew. Aaron raced forward, ignoring the blood as he reached to cradle Andrew.

"Andrew, Andrew, stop," he begged, feeling the tears rising once more as his twin continued to cackle, not even moving to cover himself up. Aaron continued to beg Andrew, needing him to be quiet.

"What a touching sight," Aaron flinched at the new voice, turning to face the new comer and block Andrew from sight. Riko Moriyama stood in the door way, a smug grin on his face as he strode in without preamble and made his way towards Neil.

"Don't touch him!" Aaron growled, not wanting to leave Andrew vulnerable, but not wanting  Riko to touch Neil. He watched in horror as Riko flipped Neil onto his back, hissing something in Japanese at the striker as he did so. Aaron's heart was in his throat as Neil's hands begun to undo the belt around his hips.

"I don't even need to touch him. He knows his place, right number four?" Neil let out a whimper as Riko kicked his side. Aaron wanted to move towards Neil, but an arm wrapped around his shoulders from behind and he was pulled back into Andrew.

"Don't you want your revenge brother? I killed our mother after all. Drake got me  nice and open for you, you can just slip right in," Andrew's voice was slurred and Aaron could already hear the smile in his voice. Aaron shook his head, trying to pull away from Andrew, but his brother held tightly.

"Aaron, look at me," Neil's soft voice captured his attention, the hazel eyes locking with the blue ones. The blue eyes were begging Aaron to help him, but it was like his body was paralyzed. Riko smirked at Aaron as he begun to unbuckle his own pants.

"Don't worry mutt, I'll get to you both next," he smirked, yanking Neil's jeans down and kneeling between his knees.

"Aaron," the blonde twin was crying as he watched Neil got stripped by Riko. His scarred his hand reached towards him, but Aaron could not reach towards him. Andrew was holding him tightly, smearing something that Aaron was sure he did not want to know along his neck. The laughing started up again and Aaron pressed his hands against his head trying to block out the laughter. His eyes locked with Neil's and could not help, but cry out at the same time Neil did.

"Aaron, baby please," Neil's voice made Aaron's eyes shoot open, the sound louder than it had been a second ago. Aaron blinked rapidly, taking in the dorm room instead of Luther's spare bedroom. There was no smell of blood or manic laughter, no sounds of Riko raping Neil.

**Neil.**

Aaron let out a sob as he buried his face in Neil's chest, clinging to the striker tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here." Neil shushed him, running his fingers through his hair. Aaron, knowing that his cousin, brother, and Kevin were also in the room, did not have any reservations from sobbing in Neil's chest. He flinched when other hands pressed against his back, too stunned to even look at them.

"Drew, it's fine. Just a nightmare," Neil tried to assure, Andrew by the sound of it, while keeping Aaron close. The twin carefully turned his head to look at his brother.

No manic smile. His face was flat as it was after he got clean, though a bit tired and worried showing. He had a long sleeved shirt on, Aaron knew his armbands were not underneath, and some sweats that looked like they belonged to Neil from how they were bunched up around his ankles. His blond hair was a mess, but Aaron thought he was gorgeous.

Hell, he could be breaking Aaron's ankles right now with Exy balls and Aaron would suck his dick in the middle of the court.

"And," he begun, reaching out towards his brother. The twin wasted no time climbing into the already small bunk. They used crammed together on Andrew's bigger bed, but Andrew was having a bad day and they decided to sleep in Neil's bunk for the night. Aaron would wish later for the privacy he had in his own room with Matt when he caught sight of Nicky's worried gaze from over Andrew's shoulder.

Aaron let out a whimper as he felt Neil release him, trying to climb over him and Andrew. Neil paused in his escape, pressing a kiss to Aaron's nose and then his lips.

"I'll be back okay? Andrew is going to protect you for just a second," he whispered, hand squeezing Andrew's wrist for comfort briefly before climbing over both of them and ushering Nicky back to his bed. He was whispering to him softly before repeating the same with Kevin, the bigger striker already starting to fall back asleep by the time Nicky had been placated back to bed.

Aaron was nervous and reluctant to wrap his brother in an embrace, but Andrew pulled him towards his own body so Aaron did not have to choose. He was thankful for Andrew's ability to read people. Andrew brushed Aaron's fringe back, his chapped lips pressing to the sweaty skin.

"What was it tonight?" Andrew asked softly, his lips moving against Aaron's head. Others would think that such an action was disgusting, but Aaron could not care at the time. Usually he would pull away with disgust on his face and receive a kiss for his trouble.

"Drake and Riko," he whispered back, not wanting Nicky or Kevin to hear him. It was already embarrassing that he would have to retell the dream to Bee at their upcoming session.

"Neil in it?" Andrew continued, his hands rubbing Aaron's shoulders to try and get him less tense. Aaron nodded his head, flinching when a cool rag touched his cheek. He looked up before relaxing when he saw it was just Neil. The striker wiped the sweat and tears off Aaron's face before climbing back into the bed with them. He allowed them to shift around, Andrew wanted to be near the wall, before settling in the middle of them. He pressed his back into Neil and let his brother keep stroking his hair. He did not start to drift until a soft humming from Neil filled the room.

Even after the horrific nightmare, Aaron was able to fall asleep in the strong arms of his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from, but i cried writing the nightmare and now we are here so i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> if you guys have anything you want to see, let me know and i'll write it! i have plenty of time!


End file.
